The Next Level
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Please read what the heart wants first. Lettuce's admirer finally reveals himself. Meanwhile the aliens have a new twisted goal. Yeah, I am really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to remake these into chapters. Plus I noticed way too many spelling mistakes. I kept getting nagged, so here is my solution. Please read What the Heart wants first. If you want me to make that in chapters, tell me. Okay, well if there's one thing I don't own it's Tokyo Mew Mew. Now please don't sue me!

After the pedobear was defeated, the Mew Mews were celebrating. There was music and  
everything. Then Masaya walked in. He walked in and went to Mint just as a slow  
song went on. He blushed. "Um may I have this dance?" he asked  
nervously. She kissed him on the cheek. "Sure why not?" she replied.  
So Mint and Masaya, Pudding and Taruto, Zakuro and Keiichero, Lettuce and Ryou,  
and Ichigo and Kisshu all danced under the moonlight. Pai was the DJ. But he  
would kill to be out there dancing with Lettuce. Pudding didn't know why, but  
she had a feeling someone was going to kiss tonight. She was right. Almost.  
Just when they were about to kiss, Zakuro fainted. The music stopped. Keiichero  
put his hand on her forehead. "She has an intense fever. She's burning up.  
"Then she started to shake." Everyone in the car. Now." said Ryou. The  
went to the new minivan. Zakuro was still burning and shaking. "It's  
happening again." said Ryou. He put some very dark glasses over her eyes.  
Then they heard a howl. It wasn't from Zakuro. Up on the hill there was a huge  
red wolf. It howled again and began to charge. "Hurry. Let's go."  
said Keiichero as he went into the driver's seat. Zakuro was in the passenger.  
Mint, Pai, and Ryou stuffed in the middle, Taruto and Masaya drifted around,  
and Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding crammed in the back. Kisshu was hanging on the  
roof taunting the wolf. The wolf was getting closer. "STEP ON IT!"  
yelled Taruto. Keiichero did so. They were fast but the wolf was faster until Keiichero  
broke the speeding limit. "Whoa! 95 mph! You're insane!" yelled Masaya.  
"Look do you want to die?" yelled Ryou. Masaya shut up. Keiichero  
yelled over the roaring motor, "Lettuce, Transform and try pushing it  
back." she nodded. "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" They  
opened the trunk. The wolf was almost caught up. "RIBBON LETTUCE  
RUSH!" she yelled. It pushed him back a bit but not enough. "What  
does it want?" cried Mint. "I think it wants Zakuro." said Pai.  
Zakuro was still fighting to keep the wolf instinct in. "It's no use. I  
have to let go." she said. "No way I won't lose you!" said  
Keiichero. "Trust me!" she yelled. Just then, Lettuce fell out of the  
car and into a puddle. The wolf stopped at her and licked its lips. Then,  
Kisshu fell off the car and on the wolf. The wolf was about to have 2 meals.  
Keiichero turned to Zakuro and said, "Please be safe." and then,  
kissed her. She nodded and jumped out of the car. She turned into a purple  
wolf. She howled and charged at the red wolf. The car stopped and Kisshu and  
Lettuce jumped back in the car. "Shot gun," yelled Kisshu. They  
watched the two battle it out. It looked like the red wolf was about to win.  
Then the dawn broke. The red wolf bolted. Zakuro returned to normal. Keiichero  
went to her and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo  
and Lettuce were having a sleepover. Her parents didn't mind even though they  
were at a concert and weren't going to be home til 2:00 am. They were playing a  
game of Yatzee. Ichigo rolled the dice. She frowned. "Not one pair!"  
she shook again. She got two 5s. She shook one more time. "YATZEE!"  
she cried. "YES!" she yelled as she tipped over both waters and they  
went splashing everywhere. "Oh crap. I don't want mold on the  
carpet." she worried. "I'll go get the towels," Lettuce said as  
she ran off. But she didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Her legs stuck  
together and she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Did i forget to do the disclaimer in the last one? OMG PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

"We have a new mission," said Tiramisu. A picture of Pudding showed up on the monitor. "Find that girl." "Why should we?" asked Kukki, "What value does this girl have to us?" "Because I'm the boss and she has value to me." "Oh I see," said Cobbler, "We can turn her against The other Mew Mews." "Um…yeah sure. That was the plan all along." Tiramisu said nervously. "Can we also turn the purple one too?" asked Cobbler. "And the Green haired alien. He could be useful too." said Kukki. "The yellow one is our main objective." commanded Tiramisu, "Am I clear?" Both nodded. Then, Tiramisu laughed his evil polite laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Yawn... (sleep talking) mmm... talking cat... vitual squirrel... i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"Lettuce-chan." Ichigo gasped. "Please. Please. Don't tell anyone." Lettuce begged. Ichigo nodded. "Please get me dry," she said. She ran and got towels. Just then they heard footsteps coming up the outside stairs. They heard two voices. "Oh no. My parents!" Ichigo cried, "Quick we have to do something." Her ears and tail popped out. "Now we're both in trouble," said Lettuce. "I've got an idea." said Ichigo. The Momomiyas came home to find Ichigo and Lettuce huddled in their sleeping bags. "What are you doing in your sleeping bags? It's scorching outside." asked Mrs. Momomiya. "Um the AC was too high." said Ichigo. "Ok. I just came back for the IPASS. Have a great time." said Mr. Momomiya. "Bye," said Lettuce and Ichigo. After they made sure her parents were gone, they finally pulled back the covers, sweating.


	5. Chapter 5

Now taped in front of a live studio audience: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

Mint stared out her balcony. She looked down at the garden, then up at the moon.  
"Mint! Mint!" yelled a voice. "Who's there?" she replied.  
"It's me." replied the voice. "Me who?" she questioned.  
"Masaya!" he finally replied. "Aoyama-kun." she breathed.  
Secretly she had always wanted Ichigo and Masaya to break up, but she never  
thought this would happen. The thought If this starts to go anywhere, Ichigo  
wouldー "Here," he interrupted her thoughts. He  
tossed up something. Mint caught it. It was a bouquet of carnations and roses.  
She blushed. "How sweet." she said. "Meet me in the garden  
tomorrow night." he said. Mint thought about it a while. I have to say no.  
Ichigo would flip out. Have to say no. Have to say no. Have to say no.  
"Ok!" she replied. He left smiling. She then thought, what have I  
done?


	6. Chapter 6

I am done with this story. Along with all four parts. Yeah I made this thing LONG. But, it was my first fanfic, so i didn't know how but to write it all at once. Ok, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, blah blah blah.

10:55 pm. The girls were Looking at teen magazines. The Kisshu popped in. "Hello ladies." he said with a grin. "Ahhh! Pervert!" yelled Ichigo. Then she smiled. "Ichigo meet me in the forest tomorrow. By my tree. And Lettuce, this is for you." he said. He tossed a letter to her. Kisshu kissed Ichigo on the cheek and then left. Lettuce read the letter. It said:

_Dear Lettuce,  
Tomorrow night meet me by the river in the Forrest. I have many things planned. I hope you can make it. If you cannot, I will be okay._

Sincerely,  
Pai  
  
"Wow, this almost sounds like a date," said Ichigo. "I wonder what Pai wants. We're just friends but I feel like-" "There's something more," interrupted Ichigo. "I have a boyfriend!" reminded Lettuce. "Ichigo. What if someone was dating your ex?" asked Lettuce. "I don't know but it really depends." she replied,"Oh my gosh look! A Justin Beiber poster! Let's doodle on it!"  
And so the girls resumed to their party.


	7. Chapter 7

Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine. Ok now don't kill me!

Zakuro was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Ugh more  
Paparazzi. But it was Keiichero with a bunch of roses. She opened the door.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. She let him in. "Better. But I'm  
still hotter than usual." she replied. "You're always hot." he  
said with a smile. She smiled back and chuckled. "I'll make it up to you."  
he said, "How about you meet me by the Cafe and I'll take it from  
there." She nodded. "I'm still scared. What if the wolf comes  
back?" she asked. "Don't worry. I'll stay with you." he replied.  
"Thank you." she said, "But I don't have an extra bed."  
"I can stay on the couch." he replied. "I don't have any spare  
pillows or blankets." she said. "I'm fine." he said, "Its  
late you should rest more than anything." he said. He was right. It was  
11:08 pm. She settled down and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I know chapeters are getting shorter. But i have a lot in this story. I do not own tmm.

Pudding woke up to Kisshu staring at her. Too tired to care she yawned. "Mmmm… good morning Kisshu." a few moments passed. "KISSHU! What are you doing here?" she finally yelled. Taruto appeared from behind him. "We're going swimming in the river!" he said, "Get dressed." she got dressed in a hurry and ran out the door. Kisshu poofed out. When they finally got there, they decided a second destination was necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooidonotowntokyomewmewooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiichero woke up burning hot. He also awoke to find Zakuro snuggled by his chest. What the- how did he get here?! Thank goodness his pants were still on! Her silk pajamas rubbed up against his bare chest. How did he get in Zakuro's bed? Did something happen? No, their pajamas were still on. Thank goodness. They were way too young for that. He decided to get up and make her breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

I should think about ajoining these chapters. i do not own tokyo mew mew

Lettuce had a date with Ryou today. They were going hiking to the Hot springs in the  
mountains. Oh how romantic. When they got to the top of the mountain, Ryou took  
off his shirt and went in. Lettuce didn't really need a swimsuit. She had her  
tail. The two were finally relaxed until they heard two energetic voices coming  
up to the springs. "Oh no. I've got to hide" Lettuce whispered. She  
ducked underwater. Pudding and Taruto came by. "Um man trying to relax  
here." he said. The two shrugged and were then determined to reach the  
top. Lettuce popped up after they left. The two continued their morning.


	11. Chapter 11

This deserves it's own chapter. Kisshu fangirls would see why. Kish lovers beware! i do not own tokyo mew mew.

Ichigo met by Kisshu's tree. (?now here is what every Kisshu girl fantasizes  
and I thought I should put this in here.) Kisshu smiled slyly. Ichigo's eyes  
turned to hearts. Then a bear attacked and Kisshu jumped into action. In the  
rough tumble the bear ripped of Kisshu's shirt revealing his chiseled abs and  
he killed the bear. He skinned it and made a coat for Ichigo. Then it started  
to rain and the rain sizzled on his chest. But that didn't happen. Instead they  
just went for a picnic


	12. Chapter 12

Two dramatic starts. But where's the ending? mwahahahahaha! im evil! and i do Not own tokyo mew mew!

That evening, Lettuce went to the woods. She saw Pai waiting by a river with a boat.  
They both sat down and talked as Pai rowed. "Wow. This is beautiful!"  
gasped Lettuce. "I know." he replied. He looked so passionate, so  
happy, so romantic. She wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. Then, what he  
said next made her heart stop. "Will u go out with me?"

Mint went to the garden. She looked around no Masaya. She started to think it  
was some kind of prank or joke. She started to leave. "Where are you  
going?" said a voice. She turned around and Masaya was right behind her.  
"Oh there you are" she said. "Sorry, I had to sneak out."  
he said. "Me too," said Mint. The both sat by the roses and the scent  
of purebred flowers flooded the air. This is soooo romantic, she thought, nothing  
could ruin this moment. Then, he began to kiss her and the gardener started  
going nuts.


	13. Chapter 13

**MewDaizu: **Yawn...

**Kisshu: **Hello!

**MewDaizu: **HOLY CRAP WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

**Kisshu: **Let's just say she's freaked out and MewDaizu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"What?" she whispered. He repeated his question. "I-I-I don't know what to  
say." Lettuce replied. "It's ok to say you're not comfortable,"  
he said. "Just remember come to me whenever you are troubled," he  
said then he teleported her home.

Kisshu laughed to himself after the dates. He was like the alien Cupid. He  
couldn't believe his strength when he carried Keiichero into Zakuro's bed. He  
even took Keiichero's shirt off. He had helped Pai when he told Taruto to go to  
the mountains so they'd interrupt their date. He helps Pai with everything  
social. He laughed to himself again. The one thing he forgot was to take his  
shirt off for Ichigo.

"MINT-SAMA!" yelled the Gardner. Mint was taken inside and Masaya  
took a beating by some guards. "MASAYA!" cried Mint.  
"MINT!" called out Masaya. she was taken inside. When they were done  
beating the crap out if him, Masaya collapsed onto the rose beds. Mint was  
grounded from going anywhere. "I'm sorry but this is for your own  
good." said a guard as he locked her in her room.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Period.

The next day at work, everyone was busy. They had the same customers as usual but  
Mint was missing. "She probably found something better to do." said  
Ichigo. Then Masaya walked through the doors panting, sweating, and bleeding.  
Ichigo was cooking mad but Masaya didn't notice. He limped into the Cafe. He  
had a black eye, his forearm had a huge gash, there were bruises and cuts all  
over his body, and his nose and leg were dripping blood. Then he passed out.  
Ichigo felt sorry for him. What could he have done to deserve this? Not even  
what he had done to her could be worth the pain he was in. Then, he collapsed.  
But she was there to catch him. "Aoyama-kun" she whispered. "Quick  
get him to the infirmary and mop up the blood." said Ryou. Ichigo and  
Zakuro carried him while Taruto mopped up the blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Tokyo Mew Mew

I no own this anime

this is a haiku

"Is he dead?" asked Pudding. "I don't know. I'll poke him with a  
stick." said Kisshu. Masaya's eyes opened and Kisshu hid the stick.  
"He's ok?" asked Ichigo. "He's awake but I'd say he's far from  
ok." said Ryou, "He took quite a beating." "What  
happened?" asked Pudding. He closed his eyes. He could only mumble out a  
few words. "No I won't let u take her. Punish me she did nothing!" he  
rasped. "Aoyama-kun" Ichigo gasped. "No!…Don't…it's not what you  
think…" "For once I take pity on the little douchbag." said  
Kisshu. He mumbled out his last and final clue: "…Mint" All gasped.  
This had something to do with Mint. This could be why she didn't show up.  
"Alright. Zakuro and Pudding, stay with Masaya. Ichigo and Lettuce we're  
going to see Mint." ordered Ryou. "Don't worry Masaya, we'll take  
care of it." assured Lettuce.


	16. Chapter 16

Roses are red

violets are blue

I do not own tokyo mew mew

On the way to Mint's mansion, they talked. "There's one thing I don't  
understand. What does Masaya have to do w/ Mint?" Ichigo wondered. "I  
don't know but it looks like we're going to find out." said Ryou. Outside  
the mansion were guards. The car was stopped by one of them. "Who are you  
and what do you want?" ordered the guard. "We r Mints friends and we  
were worried when she didn't show up for work." Ichigo replied. "Too  
bad. She's under strict punishment. Go away." yelled the guard. They left.  
"What do we do now?" asked Lettuce. "I have an idea." said  
Ryou with a smirk as he stared at Ichigo. "What?" she asked. They  
went to the garden where there were many torn roses and blood. "Here's the  
crime scene" said Lettuce. "Forgive me Lettuce," he said. Then,  
he kissed Ichigo. She turned into a cat. "See if you can sneak in through  
the guards." "Nya!" she nodded. She was able to sneak past  
everyone. Then she heard barking. "NYAAAA! I forgot Mint had a dog!"  
she mewed as Miki chased her. "Miki NO!" she looked up. A man picked  
her up. "Poor kitty. Maybe you can cheer up Mint." Yes! she thought.

Mint felt broken. Masaya took quite a beating. But he was gone the next  
morning. She was just glad he survived. Oh Ryou is going to kill me for not  
showing up for work, she thought. She heard a knock on her door. The busboy  
entered. "I have something I think may cheer you up." he said. Mint  
rolled her eyes. She felt like Rapunzel locked up in a tower. He opened the  
basked and out popped a kitten. "Thanks" she said. He left. The  
kitten went up by her. Mint looked at the creature. It was cute. Then she saw  
the bell and pink bow on its tail. "Ichigo?" she asked, "Is that  
you?" The kitten nodded. The kitten jumped up on her bed and kissed her  
Ichigo turned human again. "Nya! I forgot you had a dog!" she gasped.  
"Man am I glad to see you!" Mint said. "I'd never thought you'd  
say that." said Ichigo. Mint ignored that comment. "How did you find  
me?" "Well, first you didn't show up for work. Then Masaya came in  
beaten half to death. The he mumbled something about you." "Is he  
ok?" Mint asked. "He'll be fine," she replied, "What  
happened." "If I told you, you'd go nuts." she said. "I'll  
try to handle it." She nodded. She told Ichigo the story. There was a  
short pause. Then Ichigo was about to go nuts. "Shhhh! Guards will hear you!"  
said Mint. "How could you go out with him after what he did to me!"  
she whispered. Then she told her Masaya's story. "OMG! Mint I'm so sorry.  
Berri has got to go!" she gasped. "Well because of that u ended up w/  
Kisshu. And you're happy now aren't you?" she replied. "I know."  
she said. Then they heard booming footsteps. "Oh no! The guard! Hide!  
Ichigo hid under the bed. The guard came in with Miki. "Everything  
ok?" he asked. "Fine." she replied. The guard left. Miki  
remained in the room. Miki kissed Ichigo. "Nyaaaa!" she mewed.  
"Go before the guards come back!" she said. Ichigo jumped off the  
balcony and into Lettuce's arms. They waved good bye and left.


	17. Chapter 17

i do not own tokyo mew mew

Masaya was all bandaged and ready when he heard the news. "Is her balcony  
open?" he asked. They nodded. "I'm just glad she's ok."  
"Masaya." Ichigo said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know the whole story  
and-" "It's ok. We both have what we want now." he replied.  
Meanwhile Ryou was cleaning up when a blonde girl walked in. She asked,  
"Is the cafe closed?" "Yes it is," he replied. Berri walked  
up to Ryou. "Why are you dating Someone who is such a nerd? You're way out  
of her league. You know she's keeping secrets from you. I saw with my own  
eyes!" Lettuce secretly watched. She stifled a gasp. And tears.  
"C'mon. Do you really want a girl like her? Don't you understand? She's  
keeping secrets from you! She's lying to you!" She leaned in to kiss him.  
Tears flowed from Lettuce but she remained quiet. Ryou pushed her away into a  
table. "Listen! Lettuce is the most amazing girl I've ever met. She'd  
never keep anything from me! Now get out of here before beat you! Got  
it?!" Berri bolted. Lettuce came out of hiding. "Lettuce." he  
gasped. She ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
Everyone smiled. Even Masaya.


	18. Chapter 18

It may seem boring now but it gets much better i swear! wait till next chapter... mwahahaha! the next chapter is so twisted! i do not own tokyo mew mew. mwahahahahaha!

Three nights later, Mint was staring out her balcony. There was nothing to do in  
isolation. Workers visited but it didn't help. "Mint! Mint!" called a  
voice. Wait who's calling me? Thought Mint. "Masaya?" she guessed,  
"Where are you? Masaya?" He stepped out of the bushes. "We can't  
keep seeing each other like this" she said. "I know. I wish you weren't  
locked up here." he replied. She nodded. "Maybe we could run  
away." she wondered. "Really?" he asked. "Well I'm not  
going anywhere for a while and I can't get into any more trouble than I'm  
already in." she said. "But let's not leave for a few days at  
so." he said. She nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

are you even reading the disclaimer? if your not i don't blame you. i do not own tokyo mew mew

At the cafe the next day, things were normal, except for Mint's absence. But  
Zakuro had a feeling something was wrong. Ryou called a meeting. He talked  
about Mints absence and how they were going to have to work extra hard. In the  
middle of the meeting Zakuro got a call. "It may be my agent I have to  
answer," she said. Masaya walked in. "I think I may have a plan to get  
Mint out." he informed. He told them of running away. "It's better  
than having her locked up forever." he said. "That is true."  
said Ryou. Then, Zakuro walked in almost in tears. "Zakuro what's  
wrong?" asked Pudding. "Did your agent lay you off?" asked  
Ichigo. She shook her head. "Is it bad Publicity?" asked Ichigo. She finally  
answered. "Akasaka-san was in a motorcycle accident."


	20. Chapter 20

sorry if this still has grammer errors. i do not own tokyo mew mew.

At the hospital, they told the nurse why they were there and got some info on the accident. "Yeah it was only a moderate accident. nothing major." said the nurse, "But he's still pretty busted up. He broke his left hand and arm from the fall. He popped his collar bone but we popped it rite back into place. he has a few head injuries but no brain or internal damage. we popped his back so that's fine. And he broke his ankle in two places. But his face is still pretty." They nodded. "He's still in a coma but you can visit him now." she said. Kisshu and friends then ran into the room. "We heard on the news is everything ok?" asked Pai. "It's on the news?" said Lettuce. "Like on every station." said Taruto. The went in and saw him all bandaged up and knocked out. "Keiichero," Zakuro whispered. Then the TV crews came in.

After the interview, they decided to see if there was any updates on TV. The TV flashed on:

a recent accident on Tomahawk avenue resulted in horrible injuries. Only 1 was injured. Keiichero Akasaka will be updated soon. The person who hit this man disappeared from the crime scene unharmed. I don't know about you Haruko but look at that face. I hope that accident didn't damage his face. Ok Leiko he has a girlfriend. And I'm mad too because that girl just happens to be Zakuro Fujiwara. Let's interview his friends.

Zakuro: I just got a phone call from the hospital while I was at work and I just couldn't believe what I heard. Ichigo: I didn't even know he owned a motorcycle, but I've known Akasaka-San for a while and it just broke my heart. Lettuce: I just hope he recovers soon. I'll visit every day until then. Ryou: I've known Keiichero for a long time and he's the closest thing I have to family. Pudding: I can't believe this happened. That guy ought to be jailed!  
And on that topic Haruko, the guy who hit this man fled the scene and was not found. All we knows that he has ochre hair. Coming up on the news a green cat? Or a hoax. And many new wolf sightings coming up.  
The TV turned off.  
"I'm on TV!" exclaimed Pudding, "Now I will beat anyone with ochre hair to death." Ichigo was about to say something but Ryou interrupted her. "Let her have her fun. Just as long as she doesn't attack customers." he said.


	21. Chapter 21

PASTAAAAAAAA! i do not own tokyo mew mew

"We've got a diversion" said Cobbler, "What a chance! I see the  
obstacle between me and my love and all I did was ram into him! Ha!"  
"Just remember your real mission!" reminded Tiramisu. "Our real  
mission was to take revenge on earth!" said Kukki. "I'm the boss and  
what I say goes!" commanded Tiramisu. "Yes sir." the two  
replied.

Taruto was walking to the rented home he shared with his brothers on Earth. He  
decided since he was going to be disguised as a human, he had to act like one.  
Ugh! Walking was so boring and tiring! He started to regret it. He saw a huge  
hill up ahead. Screw you Pai he thought I'm teleporting. Then he heard a  
rustle. "H-hello?" he asked nervously. Then he felt a sharp pain in  
his backside. He started to get sleepy and then, everything went black.

Zakuro and Lettuce went to visit Keiichero at the hospital. "How's he  
doing?" asked Lettuce. "He's awake and able to communicate."  
said the nurse with a smile. The two smiled and went in his room.  
"Keiichero!" Zakuro Said. "Zakuro!" he mimicked. She hugged  
him. He winced. "Sorry," she said. He nodded to say its ok. "You  
are finally awake." said Lettuce. "Yeah I-" he was interrupted  
by Pai teleporting into the room. Pai was frantic. "Pai what's  
wrong?" Lettuce asked. He gasped, "It is Taruto. He's gone  
missing!"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own tokyo mew mew. ( jumps out of plane) VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mint stared out her balcony, the only thing that she looked forward to. She was  
thinking of lighting a fire so they'd have to let her out but she already  
searched the room. Nothing to start a fire besides curtains. She awaited a  
return from Masaya, her love. She wished she could just fly away. Hey why not.  
Why didn't she think of it before! She was a Mew Mew. She was also part blue  
lorikeet. But the sound of the transformation would give her away. But she  
wanted freedom so badly. Well I may break something but at least I will be in  
the hospital and not here she thought. So she climbed over the balcony and  
dropped. But the weirdest thing happened. She didn't land. Instead after five feet,  
blue feathery wings came out of her back and took off. Awesome she thought.

Taruto woke up in a spaceship like his own. But the walls were waves and swirls  
of reds, yellows, oranges, peaches, and browns. He was in a cage and his butt  
was numb. He pulled out a fuzzy dart. It was called a Train-qwill-liezer or  
something like that. Earth had such funny names. Anyway, why was he in a cage?  
Then, a familiar yellow haired alien stepped in. "GRRRRR! Tiramisu!"  
Taruto growled, "What do u want Mr. Fancypants?" he snickered to  
himself. "I want your little girlfriend. And she will be mine. Whether u  
like it or not." he replied. I won't let you get away with this  
buttmunch!" he yelled. "Oh Kukki!" he called. A scarlet haired  
alien came by. "Yes sir." she said. "Please put a muzzle on this  
yapping puppy!" he said. She smiled. She took out a syringe filled with a  
ruby colored liquid. "Don't worry this will only hurt a pinch." she  
said. She injected him w/ the substance. Taruto felt sleepy again, and passed  
out.


	23. Chapter 23

am i annoying you with all these chapters? if so then im doing my job. i do not own tokyo mew mew.

Lettuce stayed overnight at Ryou's apartment. She told her parents she was at Ichigo's.  
Her parents didn't mind. But she woke up in a pool at the famous stadium. Wait  
how did I get here she thought. Bright lights shined on her. People were  
laughing. Berri was right in front of her presenting her. "Oh no,"  
she whispered. "This is my way of getting even," said Berry. People  
were in the stands laughing and taunting. The Mew Mews were down by her level.  
As well as the aliens. "How can you fight crime like this?" laughed  
Ichigo. "What a weirdo!" Mint burst out laughing. "Go through a  
Hoop of Fire! Balance a ball!" cheered Pudding. Zakuro spat at her.  
"What does Pai see in her?" Laughed Kisshu and Taruto,  
"Jinx!" they said again. Pai came up to her. "Retasu. Why?"  
he said and left. "Pai wait!" she cried. Finally Ryou came up to her.  
"Why weren't you more careful!? I knew this would happen. It's  
over!" he yelled and slapped her. "I think I know someone who I'd  
much rather be with than you!" he said. Then he kissed Berri. Soon their  
clothes were off and he was making out with her. Lettuce crying her eyes out  
slammed hard on to the floor of the pool. There was no more water and everyone  
was laughing. "No. NO. NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Then an earthquake  
came. "Why am I so unfortunate." she said. "Lettuce! LETTUCE!  
Oh please wake up! LETTUCE! She woke up with tears and long strands of wavy  
green hair in her eyes. She could just barely make out the blonde form of Ryou.  
"Please don't hit me again. Don't spit at me please!" she sobbed.  
"Lettuce you were dreaming. I would never do those things." he  
promised. She Sobbed still. He pulled her close and hugged her. He saw the pool of water by her along with a  
glass cup. "It's ok. I'm here. I'll stay by you and I will never let you  
go. I promise." he said. He carried her to his room. He set her down on  
his bed. He felt her forehead. "Fever dream. Let me get you some ice cold  
water." he said. He left. But the dream felt so real she felt it when she  
hit the bottom of the pool. He came back with some water. After the water was  
finished, he asked, "Would you like to sleep in here with me." Her  
face turned red. But she didn't want another fever dream. "Please stay  
here," he offered. She nodded. Then they went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I hope people are reading and liking my story. i do not own tokyo mew mew.

Taruto woke up. He was still in a cage. He growled. Tiramisu wants Pudding. I can't let him have her! He tried to speak but all that came out were little yaps and barks. He whined. Oh no! What am I? What did he do to me? He felt shorter than usual and the temptation to eat bacon. He saw a mirror from far away. He was a little yorkie. He whined again. This sucks even more now.

The next day, Pai and Lettuce were walking through the forest. They were out there talking as friends as Lettuce were concerned. Until Pai tripped on a root and fell into some mud. "Aww crap!" he said. But Instead of wearing that heavy dirty shirt all day… well you can infer what happened next. He took off his shirt. Classic. That stopped Lettuce right in her tracks along with a few pigeons that were in the forest at the time. I think some birds may have dropped out of the sky. Not just because of his chiseled alien body but she started to realize how sensitive and sweet he was. He was an amazing guy. Who deserved a girl to be with? She went up to him. "Pai," she said. "Retasu," he replied. He was about to kiss her. "HEY!" and everyone stopped cold. For there was Ryou standing between two trees. Lettuce thought oh no! It's over! He's going to kill me. He won't trust me ever again! He went up to her and said, "Excuse the foul language I may use." She was confused. He went up to Pai and growled, "What are you doing kissing MY girlfriend!" "Whoa whoa! I tripped and fell in some mud." he said. He worked up all his courage and said, "You do not deserve her at all! She is sweet and beautiful and she is an amazing person! But I guess even TOTAL opposites do attract."  
"Did u just call me ugly?"  
"Do the math dumb blonde."  
"You don't want to mess with me alien. I can easily exterminate you!"  
"I can easily terminate you whenever I want you know."  
"Oh it's on Papa Elf!"  
"Bring it on Shirley Temple!"

Pai transformed into his alien form. Ryou got ready to fight. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" screamed Lettuce with tears in her eyes. "You are both very good people. Why must you fight? If it's over me than I don't want a part of this!" "Retasu" Pai  
said softly. "You two are both wonderful people. I-I-I don't know who I really love anymore." They both protested but Lettuce stopped them. "Now both of you get your act together. I will make my decision later!" she ran away. "She is right." said Pai. Ryou nodded. Then, both departed.


	25. Chapter 25

Lawyers no sueing! Lawers no sueing! Lawyers no sueing! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

The next day at Cafe Mew Mew, everything was pretty gloomy. Mint was still  
grounded, Keiichero's smiling face was gone, Taruto was still Missing, and  
Lettuce had to choose between Pai and Ryou. Then it started to storm. Everything  
was slow and empty until the doors flew open, and a girl ran in. She had short,  
wavy blue- black hair and was wearing a dress and a hat. She had a bag of  
clothes with her. "I…am….…Free!" she said. She took off her hat and  
the Mews saw her brown eyes and yellow ribbon headband. "Mint?" asked  
Ichigo. Mint ran to hug everyone. Everyone ran to her. "We got a lot to  
tell you!" said Ichigo. "So here's what you missed:" began  
Pudding, "Let's see Taru- Taru is missing, Akasaka-San got in a motorcycle  
accident-" "Oh poor Keiichero." she said. "But he's coming  
home tomorrow!" Pudding said happily. Mint frowned. "I don't know  
where I'm going to stay." she said. "We have a spare bed here."  
said Ryou. "Arigato," said Mint.

The next day everyone got ready for Keiichero's arrival. Zakuro helped him into  
the cafe. "Yay! Akasaka-San is back!" yelled Pudding. Keiichero wheeled  
into the cafe. He had a white cast on his right arm, a few head bandages, he  
was in a wheelchair and his leg was bandaged. "So glad you're back!"  
said Lettuce. "I know what will help cheer him up!" said Pudding,  
"Ultimate Chinese Checkers!" everyone started to prepare the Game.  
Ryou went in back. "You're not playing Ryou?" asked Mint. "Nah.  
I have some research to do. You six have fun." he said. They continued.  
Ryou went to the lab. When he was there he pulled out a red velvet-ish box from  
his coat pocket. "I was thinking the same thing." said a voice. And  
Kisshu floated down. "Um… you are interested in DNA studies?" Ryou  
said confused. Kisshu looked puzzled. He took the box. Inside it was a  
glittering green scale. "Oh my mistake. I thought it was something  
else." said Kish. He floated away. Ryou ignored him and began studying the  
scale.


	26. Chapter 26

I getting close to the end! I do not own tokyo mew mew!

Ichigo woke to Kisshu's glowing eyes staring her down. "Nyaaaaa! You scared the  
crap out of me!" she yelled. He laughed. "Last night was fun."  
he said, "I'm glad I spent the night." Ichigo's eyes were now wide  
open. "Oh Kish! U didn't stay in my bed did you?" "Actually I  
was under it," he replied. "You slept under my bed?" Ichigo  
said. He nodded. …weird Ichigo thought. "Um… Ichigo?" "What is  
it Kish?" she replied. C'mon you Idiot! Ask her! He thought. "Um…  
meet me in the Forrest tomorrow night." "ok" said Ichigo. damn  
it! Thought Kisshu, o well I'll do it tomorrow for sure.

That night at the Midokuwa apartment, Lettuce tossed and turned all night.  
Everything was a disaster! She had to pick one of the two men she loved dearly.  
She loved Ryou, but Pai was a lot More sweet and sensitive. Ryou would always  
protect her and love her no matter what. Gah! So hard to choose! On top of  
that, Berri might know her secret. Oh, if someone like Berri ever found out her  
life would be over! She tried to lay down and get some sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Does this annoy you as much as it annoys me? constant posting ugh! almost done. idonotowntokyomewmew

The next day at work, it started raining and business was very slow. So slow that  
at one point there was no one in the cafe except Masaya. Then it started  
thunder storming. Hard. "Everyone, get to the basement!" yelled Ryou.  
They followed his orders. Then the power went out. "Ahhh something furry  
touched me!" said Mint. "Sorry that was my tail," said Ichigo.  
After 30 minutes, a voice came from a loudspeaker: "Come outside or we'll  
blow up the Cafe." everyone went outside. The storm had stopped. But a  
huge shadow was above them. It was the alien's ship. "What do you want  
now?" called Mint. "We have something you want dearly."  
"There's nothing you have that we want!" yelled Pudding. Tiramisu  
laughed. "I have your little boyfriend! Isn't that valuable?" he  
laughed maniacally. "TARUTO!" yelled Pudding. Kukki held out a cage  
w/ a trembling small dog inside. "What have you done to him?" cried  
Kisshu. "We'll give him the antidote if we can have Miss Pudding."  
said Tiramisu. "Are u a pedophile? She's 10!" said Zakuro. He  
shrugged,"So?" She rolled her eyes. "You!" yelled Cobbler  
as he pointed at Keiichero, "I thought I took care of you!" "You  
caused the accident?" gasped Lettuce. "Grrr! I want a piece of him!  
Let me at him! Let me at him!" yelled Pudding. Zakuro had to restrain  
her. "Yoo hoo! Kisshu!" said Kukki. "Of course everyone wants a  
piece of the Kish!" said Kisshu. "Um. Helloooo! Mew Mews!" said  
Keiichero. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW  
MINTO! METAMORPHO-SIS" "MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW ZAKURO!  
METAMORPHO-SIS!" Tiramisu teleported down, grabbed Mew Pudding, and  
teleported back. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled. Cobbler teleported  
down. "Nah! I don't like you anymore." he said to Zakuro, "I'll  
take you!" he said. He grabbed Mint. "I can find a guy on my own  
planet!" said Kukki. Cobbler tied up Mint. "You're not slipping away  
this time!" said Cobbler. "Want to bet?" said a voice. Behind  
him stood the Blue Knight. "Want to go Blonde, blue, and chivalrous?"  
challenged Cobbler. Meanwhile, Tiramisu had Mew Pudding trapped. "Alright.  
Do whatever you want but give him the antidote first." she said.  
"Fine!" he said. Kukki returned with a Peach colored Syringe. She  
injected the dog with the antidote. It turned back into Taruto. "Kiss me  
and I'll let him out." he said. "Hmmm…Nah!" she said, "RIBBON  
PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Then Tiramisu was trapped in gelatin. They went  
by Mew Mint and Masaya. Cobbler was passed out. They all teleported off the  
ship. Kukki flipped them off and the ship left. "Are we still on for our  
date?" asked Ichigo.


	28. Chapter 28

LAST CHAPTER! Now i have to do part three. NOOOOO! i do not own tokyo mew mew.

Kisshu and Ichigo were under a waterfall by a river next to two cherry blossom trees  
eating salmon. "This is the most romantic thing I've ever done." said  
Ichigo. "Ichigo. Ever since I first saw you I knew you had to be mine. And  
now we're on my dream date." "This is amazing Kisshu! I love you."  
she said. "I love you too Koneko-chan." he replied. They watched the  
sunset as the smell of roses filled the air. The pinks, blues, and oranges all  
blending together. "Koneko-chan?" he asked. "Yes Kish?" she  
replied. "I wanted to ask you something," he said. She nodded. He  
turned into his alien form. He took out a red velvet box from his pocket. He  
gave it to Ichigo. She opened it up. It was a pink diamond specially cut w/  
little ovals of jade on top. The ring looked like a strawberry.  
"Ichigo," said Kisshu, "Will you be mine forever?"

To be continued

The End?


End file.
